


Make Me Pack

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: If Peter was out to get him, to take the alpha spark back from him, Derek wouldn’t stop him, couldn’t, not again, but he was tired of always watching his back, weary of being mistrustful of everyone.He needed someone he could trust, someone who would help him.





	Make Me Pack

Derek knew why Erica and Boyd were leaving, could hear it in their heartbeat, could smell it in the air, but it didn’t make it any easier. They were leaving because they didn’t trust him, didn’t think he could protect them, and even the promise of an unknown alpha was better than the prospect of staying with Derek.

And Derek couldn’t blame them.

He was never meant to be alpha, was never meant to acquire that kind of power, and especially not like he did. Not by killing his uncle, who killed his own niece for it. The Hale spark was tainted, corrupted by the blood of their own on it, and Derek could feel it.

It was making it hard to control, to reign in his instincts, especially since he never learned how to do that.

Still, he had enough control over his instincts to realize that someone else had come into the house, even though Peter had been silent in his attempt to sneak up on Derek.

Derek picked up the shard on the table, throwing it at Peter as he whirled around, even though he knew he could never hurt him. Peter had impeccable reflexes and true to Derek’s expectations, Peter had caught the shard right before it could even touch his throat.

“I expected a somewhat warmer greeting,” Peter conversationally said, and Derek pressed his lips together.

He would have given it to Peter too, if he had shown up at any other point. It had been days since Peter resurrected himself, used Derek to give him that spark of life he needed, and Derek had waited for him ever since.

Of course Peter would show up just as his pack was crumbling.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked, too tired to play any of the games Peter was so incredibly fond of, and Peter’s gaze went searching at that, piercing right through Derek’s cracking façade.

“I find myself in need of a pack,” Peter said, placing the shard on the stairs behind him, before he walked up to Derek.

“The door’s right there,” Derek said and pointed to where Erica and Boyd had vanished through just moments ago. “If you hurry you can catch them. You would make one good pack,” Derek spit out, aware of how _bitter_ he sounded, but he couldn’t help it.

Everyone was leaving him.

“I think I didn’t make myself clear,” Peter said and tilted his head to the side, and Derek could feel his teeth itching, threatening to break through his gums in a need to claim Peter as _his_. “I find myself in need of _you_ as my alpha,” Peter cleared up and Derek immediately clamped down on the hope that threatened to overwhelm him.

This couldn’t be happening. Peter was too clever to align himself with Derek, who was failing at every step he took.

“You should know better than that,” Derek pressed out, willing Peter to just drop the act and say what he really wanted from Derek. “You heard them. I’m not alpha material. I’m no one’s alpha.”

“You’re my alpha,” Peter said, and he sounded sure, his heart not betraying any kind of lie.

Derek grabbed Peter by the throat, pushing him backwards until Peter hit the wall, where he kept him, grip slightly tightening. Derek was certain that Peter could have lashed out at him at any moment. Even if resurrecting himself had taken its toll on Peter, he was still more than capable of incapacitating Derek, but Peter allowed Derek to manhandle him.

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it,” Derek said, desperation clinging to his every word, because he couldn’t have Peter say this and _not_ mean it.

If this was some cruel joke, Derek wasn’t sure he could survive it.

“Derek,” Peter started, and he sounded gentle, soothing. “I’m here to submit to you. If you will let me.”

Derek wanted to believe him, wanted to believe Peter’s downcast eyes and tilted head, but he couldn’t. All Derek could see was how Peter had mocked him when Peter had been alpha, how Derek had failed everything he had tried to do since he had gotten the alpha spark, and he snatched his hand away like touching Peter burned him.

“Don’t,” Derek chocked out, stumbling another step back and Peter watched him with narrowed eyes.

“Oh, pup,” Peter said and reached out to cup Derek’s cheek. “Being the alpha isn’t easy, is it?” He softly asked, pulling Derek closer to him until he could rest their foreheads together.

“Let me be part of your pack. Let me help,” Peter urged and Derek was tired, so tired of shouldering this burden alone.

“Peter,” Derek whispered, clinging to Peter’s shirt. “You have to mean it,” Derek said again, wanting to drive that point home.

If Peter was out to get him, to take the alpha spark back from him, Derek wouldn’t stop him, couldn’t, not again, but he was tired of always watching his back, weary of being mistrustful of everyone.

He needed someone he could trust, someone who would help him.

“I needed to be alpha to achieve the goal I had,” Peter explained and pulled slightly back, just enough to catch Derek’s eyes. “I did that, so I have no need for the alpha spark anymore. I’m much better as a beta, anyway. Let me be _your_ beta. Let me help you however I can, let me protect you and fight for you.”

Derek could feel his eyes flash at that, could feel his fangs lengthen and the urge to claim Peter, to make him _his,_ was overwhelming. Especially when Peter bared his neck again, tilting his head down and to the side, signaling his submission to Derek.

“Please,” Peter whispered, and it was that little word that made Derek believe that maybe Peter wanted this just as much as he did.

Derek leaned forward without hesitating again, his fangs dropping and his eyes burning, and he closed his mouth around Peter’s neck, pressing his fangs into the skin until it broke, before he immediately pulled back, licking over the wound that would heal in a matter of minutes.

Peter was relaxed against him, and Derek could feel the pack bond forming, could feel Peter’s quiet contentment and his fierce urge to protect Derek. Derek couldn’t help but lean in again, nipping at Peter’s neck again and again, reveling in the way Peter kept his neck bared for him, even after the bond was established.

“I’m yours now,” Peter eventually said, voice just above a whisper, but instead of pushing Derek away like Derek had expected, he buried his hand in Derek’s hair, guiding him further up his neck, until Derek was scrapping his teeth over Peter’s jaw.

“I’m yours,” Peter muttered again, before he captured Derek’s lips in a kiss that was gentler than Derek would have ever expected.

Still, it made him feel weak and vulnerable in a way a harsh kiss never could, but it also made him feel protected and wanted, in a way Peter’s words hadn’t been able to do.

“I love you, pup,” Peter said when they broke apart, and Derek sighed against Peter’s lips.

“I love you, too,” he easily gave back, where before he wouldn’t have dared to say it.

But now he could feel Peter, could feel how much he loved him, and Derek knew that it wasn’t a pretty lie, wasn’t supposed to achieve anything for Peter. It was just how he felt, true and honest, and Derek darted in to kiss Peter again.

Erica and Boyd had still left him, Gerard and the kanima where still out there, Scott was still working with the Argents against him, but at that moment those were distant concerns for Derek. Peter would help him, would be at his side, and Derek felt like he could do anything like that. As long as Peter was his, willingly and without a ploy, Derek could do everything.


End file.
